Jaylin Thalassa
Appearance Jaylin is known as one of the most beautiful girls in her school. She has a tall and slender figure and large blue eyes. She keeps her sea blue hair cut short just above the nape of her neck and parted mostly to the right. Her choice in clothing varies depending on the day, although she typically wears a loose pink hoodie over a black dress that hugs her form tightly. Her hero costume is a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge similar to a heart worn in the intersection of the straps. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. The fabric in the suit is fitted with air filters that keeps her temperature at 65 degrees Fahrenheit. Personality Jaylin has a very scholarly mindset. She prefers to spend her time studying and training with her quirk rather than going out. Despite this she manages to keep a decent social life and is close with a few of her classmates. The girl does have a slight superiority complex when it comes to school, feeling a subconscious need to be the smartest person in any room, wanting to be challenged by someone on an intellectual level. Aside from her school mindedness, she is a deeply caring person who tries to help everyone around her. She has led several study groups before and is always willing to help someone who asks, giving up her own free to do so. When it comes to her hero work she believes in seeing the best in anyone and prefers to solve conflicts without fighting. When she is facing a villain or even a group of them she tries to negotiate rather than simply fighting them because "thats what hero do". However, she will do whatever it takes to defend her friends and family, even sacrificing parts of her own body to do so. Once she is in combat, she fights with a serious face and is always trying to find the quickest way to end the fight with her as the victor. Powers and Abilities Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Quirk Liquid Transmutation: A mutant type quirk that caused Jaylin to be born in the form of water. This was discovered when she was wrapped in a blanket after being born and started melting. As she grew older she figured out that her quirk was what most would consider a bad quirk. The quirk itself has given the girl the ability to shift from a normal human form to one made of pure water and capable of passing objects through her. In reality her body is always made of water as all of the molecules in her body are water molecules, however she has the ability to turn from solid to water with her thoughts. Through severe training she has come close to mastering her power. She can maintain a normal form until temperatures have reached above 122 degrees Fahrenheit. In addition she can control which part of her body shifts into water making it easier for her to counter any attacks that are coming at her. She can also control her how big certain parts of her body are, such as making her arms bigger to increase her strength. Along with that, she can take outside water into her body and increase her size and manipulate it around her to attack others, such as creating whips, even blades. Despite the strengths she has shown with her quirks, it started out with more weaknesses than strengths. Due to her body being made of water she easily starts melting at high temperatures, as stated prior however she has increased this temperatures to 122 degrees Fahrenheit. She also needs to constantly drink water in order to replenish the water that she is losing, this she carries a bottle of water with her at all times and drinks it constantly. Equipment *'Water Bottle': At all times Jaylin carries a water bottle that absorbs the water molecules in the air, purifies them, and turns them into water that the girl can drink. It is her most used item as she has to continuously drink water in order to keep her own water pure. The bottle itself is a light blue color, about eight inches in length with a three inch diameter. Trivia